Raz (Canon, Psychonauts)/Cr33ver
Base= |-|Colossal Psychic State= 'Summary' Rasputin "Raz" Aquato 'is the main protagonist of the '''Psychonauts '''series. Raz was born and raised in the Aquato Family Circus, being the middle child of five. His dad taught him many acrobatics constantly, but Raz did not enjoy it. Around the same time, Raz has shown psychic abilities, but his dad pushed that discovery to the side for more acrobatic training time. Over some time, Raz found out about a training camp for psychic. His dad tore up a pamphlet advertising it, but Raz already found out was super intrigued by it. Raz ran away from home to go to this training camp and become a professional Psychonaut. 'Powers and Stats Tier : '''High '''8-C, Higher with Colossal Psychic State''' |''' Unknown Name: 'Rasputin "Raz" Aquato '''Origin: Psychonauts ' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 '''Classification: '''Former Circus Performer, Psychonaut '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection , Weapon Creation (Raz can create a giant energy hand for combat), Psychic Shield, Telekinesis , Invisibility , Levitation , Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation , Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement (via Confusion), Telepathy , Clairvoyance , Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Acrobatics, Animal Manipulation (via Crows Feather),Summoning (via Lungfish Call and Bacon), Healing (via Dream Fluff), Magnetism Manipulation (via Mental Magnet),Portal Creation (via Psycho Portal and Window), Minor Sleep Manipulation (When Raz goes into someone's mind, they go to sleep almost immediately), Attack Reflection(via Shield), Even if he's just a brain he can still use his powers, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Large Size (Can temporarily create a large form of himself around himself, consisting of energy), Minor Transumation (via Guitar, Vines, and Window), Minor Plant Manipulation (via Vines) '''| Large Size (When in Lungfishopolis, he was capable of growing to the size of large buildings), Small Size (When in the mind of Fred Bonaparte, he was capable of shrinking down to the size of a game piece), Varies (Raz's unique powers when in the mind, really depends on who's mind he's in) Attack Potency : Large Building level+, Higher with Colossal Psychic State (Was able to demolish a few tanks. Can fight on par with people that can harm him. Threw giant fragments of rock so hard that they were crumbled .) |''' 'Unknown '(Varies) '''Speed : Superhuman '''Movement Speed, Higher with Levitation (Can keep up with tanks) with Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Can dodge tank shells, which fly at speeds of Mach 4.9) '''| Unknown '(Varies) 'Lifting Strength : Regular Human 'physically (Can lift up 140 lbs with this legs.) '''Class M '''via Telekinesis (Could lift up and throw giant rock fragments .) '| Unknown '(Varies) 'Striking Strength : Large Building level+ | Unknown ''' [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]:'' ''Large Building level+, Higher with Shield (Can tank having the Brain Tank throw the same giant rock fragments at him, thrown so hard that they crumbled. Can tank attacks from opponents who are stronger, or at least as strong as him. With Shield, Raz protected himself and Lili from giant fragments of the asylum falling on them .) |''' 'Unknown '(Varies) 'Stamina : '''Very High 'Range : 'Extended melee range '| Tens of meters with PSI Powers |''' Unknown 'Standard Equipment: ' *'Bacon '(A piece of just regular bacon, that Raz can use to summon Agent Cruller for advice or help in a situation) *'Cobweb Duster '(A pumpable claw that can grab cobwebs, and assumingly other objects, from a distance) *'Crow Feather '(Combined with the ability Clairvoyance, Raz can get a literal birds eye view of the area) *'Dowsing Rod '(Kind of like a metal detector, but helps find objects called Arrowheads, which are basically his world's currency) *'Dream Fluff '(Pieces of candy that can heal Raz) *'Guitar and Vine '(Paintings where when Raz puts them on a wall, they will create a giant guitar or bunch of vines that Raz can use to climb high places) *'Psycho Portal '(A small door Raz can throw on his opponent's head, to go into their mind. When Raz uses this, his opponent falls under a deep sleep) *'Lungfish Call '(When Raz is near the ocean, he can use this to summon Linda who is a giant mutated lungfish) *'Mental Magnet '(With this Raz can get ammo, arrowheads, and etc from a distance) *'PSI Energy Colorizer '(Just changes the color of his PSI powers) *'Window '(A painting where when Raz puts them on a wall, it will create an actualy window, that can teleport Raz to other windows in the area) *'Smelling Salts '(If Raz wants to get out of someone's mind, he can use these to get out of it) '''Intelligence: Gifted. Raz learned all of the basic Psychic abilities that a Psychonaut must learn, in one day, and it's even safe to say he has mastered them. He's a quick learner and he's skilled in combat. He went up against four different luchadores, 1v1 style, who all have different abilities and fighting styles. He constantly faces groups of monsters, with some of them completely towering over him. He has surprised and impressed professional Psychonauts with his skills. Has defeated Coach Oleander, a professional Psychonaut and someone who was going to use the brains of the children at the camp to take over the world. He has gone through dozens of minds, one of them being a training boot camp, which also had a an active mind field that he easily got through. Has fixed people who have a variety of mental disorders. Weaknesses: '''A long time ago, an old family of Gypsy's cursed Raz's family to die when in a body of water. Because of this, a hand called "Hand of Galochio" will try to grab and drown Raz. Raz's PSI powers have limits and can run out for a bit, or need time to charge back up. Though the charge up time doesn't take too long, just around several seconds. His Colossal Psychic state, has an incredibly short time limit. This form can only be used when in someone's mind. | His stats and powers in the mind, mostly or all depends on who's mind he's in. '''Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Clairvoyance '(Raz can see how others perceive him) *'Confusion '(A green grenade that Raz can throw, when this hits the opponent, it will confuse them. This could also make it where they turn on their allies) *'Invisibility '(Can turn invisible for a short period of time) *'Levitation '(Raz creates a ball of pure "Thoughts". With this ball his movement speed is increased, jump higher, and can float in the air for a short time) *'Marksmanship '(Raz can shoot a limited amount of PSI energy out of his head) *'Pyrokinesis '(Raz can increase something's temperature so high, that they catch on fire) *'Shield '(Raz creates a temporary barrier around himself, though he can't move while using it) *'Telekinesis '(Raz can pick up large objects with a hand made of pure PSI energy) *'Colossal Psychic State '(Raz's Father, gave Raz the ability to create a giant energy form around him. It's implied his strength is only increased.) Key: Base | Specific Minds Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier